


A Year To Fall In Love

by angelheartbeat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirk is an artist, Falling In Love, I dont even???, Its not as bad as I make it sound, Jake is an adventurer, M/M, Over a series of coincidences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: A series of coincidences, pulling two men together in a way that could only be described as two things: fate, or cleverly planned matchmaking.It takes a year, but a year to fall in love is a year that can change your life.





	A Year To Fall In Love

The air was cold and crisp, as January should be.

Snow had fallen heavy and thick on the town, the entirety of the month painted with a layer of frozen wintry sparkles. If there was anything Dirk Strider didnt want to do, it was go to a party, but his best friend Roxy was persistent and often rather annoying, so he had allowed himself to be dragged unceremoniously to a party full of people he didn't care about. 

It went from uncomfortably cold to uncomfortably hot in an instant, the sheer amount of body heat making Dirk cringe and instantly sidle to a less crowded spot. Parties were most definitely not his thing.

They also didn't seem to be the thing of the stranger who soon snuck into the same hiding spot Dirk had, a tiny airing cupboard where at least no one else could see him. Including, apparently, the stranger who rudely barged his way in - it was more like sneaking, but Dirk was indignant and anxious, he didn't have time to think about specifics - and invaded his personal space. 

It was dark, so Dirk couldn't see his face, and unless he was equipped with night vision, the stranger couldn't see him either. But eventually they struck up a conversation, and Dirk was pleasantly surprised by the voice he heard - British and mellow, interjected with fucking ridiculous words.

When they finally escaped from the airing cupboard after the party had cleared a little bit, the stranger (who Dirk had learned was named Jake) scampered off, presumably never to be seen again. It was slightly jarring, immediately separating from this person he had regarded as a sort of friend, given as they were both escaping a party, but he paid it no mind, trying not to think about how he hardly got a chance to see Jake's face.

Instead, he located Roxy and berated her for bringing him, realizing how useless it was when she hiccuped and took another swig of vodka instead of replying. They left the party before too long, Dirk trying his best not to think about the friend he had made and lost within the span of one day. Better to forget than dwell on what was clearly not meant to be.

The month went smoothly after that one hitch, although Roxy seemed rather pleased that he had met Jake, hard as he tried to forget the friend. It was just such odd circumstances, and it was hard to forget someone you met in such a way. He hadn't even seen his face, and that made him a little sad. 

Art was busy and profitable for Dirk that January. People had money from their various religious celebrations, and they were surprisingly willing to spend it on what Dirk lovingly referred to as his "artistically arranged garbage". So he rolled with the internet trashbags and provided his services, earning him just enough for a similarly trash diet and a fairly good apartment, all things considered.

This year appeared to be shaping up to be a good year. It was already almost the end of the month, and Dirk had only been dragged to one party, at which he had found and lost a friend, and his career was going steadily, his robotics projects were successful, and his brother hadn't been too much of a pain in the ass. 

Jake occasionally floated into his head, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't already forgetting the Englishman's name, and he could no longer recall the intonations and stresses in his speech perfectly like he had for a week or two after the party. He was likely only remembered in the first place because, cool as Dirk was, he didnt exactly have many friends. There was Roxy, of course, and her far more reserved and formal sister, Rose, but to tell the truth Dirk often felt a little intimidated by her gothic yet formal exterior. His little brother Dave hardly counted as a friend, the kid spent all his time talking to his friends on his computer and remixing music loudly on his turntables (and occasionally rapping just as loudly when he thought he was alone, not that Dirk would ever admit he heard Daves work in progress raps. Dick move, dude.), so he didn't hang out with his big bro a huge amount.

So Jake stuck in Dirk's head, if only barely. But January was racing past, and Dirk had more things to think about than an Englishman in an airing cupboard. 

So January melted into February, and the first meeting was all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be some dialogue-less meeting stuff, it'll probably end soon enough as the chapters aren't a massive length tbh


End file.
